cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Past Charters of The Grämlins
This charter of The Grämlins became defunct on December 12, 2012 when the current Charter of The Grämlins was announced with a revised government structure. Article I – Admission The Grämlins is an invite only alliance. To apply, you must receive at least one voucher from a current Grämlins member. Should an applicant receive three or more vetoes, admission shall not be granted. The application process shall last no longer than 3 months in which the applicant will be interviewed by the current Grämlin membership. Should the applicant be an ex-Grämlin, the voucher will no longer be necessary upon approval of the conclave. When the alliance deems the applicant ready, the Judicator will start a poll to decide whether the applicant is accepted or not. A 2/3rd majority (66%) is needed for the applicant to be accepted into the alliance. Upon acceptance into the Grämlins, a new member will be a Recruit for up to 30 days. Recruits have all rights of a full member except that they may not vote on applicants, vote in Conclave elections or stand for a Conclave position. Recruit status normally lasts for 30 days but may be shortened or waived at the discretion of the Judicator. Article I (A) – Honorary members Anyone deemed a friend of the alliance may be granted the status of honorary member. Honorary members shall not be subject to the charter. Honorary members shall be granted access to a special forum for honorary members. Any person can be given this title, not limited to an existing nation. A 2/3rd majority decision from conclave is necessary to grant the honorary member status. Article I (B) - Ghosts Any nation residing on the Grämlins AA and is not a legitimate member of the alliance will be sent a message stating that said nation has 1 week to leave the alliance affiliation. Should the nation let the week pass without complying, military means shall be deployed to enforce the sovereignty of the alliance. Article II – Government & Ranks The Grämlins come together as an alliance of equals. Therefore, no internal ranks shall be determined other than the governing body of the conclave. Alternating every month, an election will be held for one of the following positions: *The Praetor-The Praetor shall administer all foreign relations of the alliance. *The Executor-The Executor shall be the highest military commander. *The Judicator- The Judicator shall administer all internal affairs of the alliance. The months of the election for a specific position are as follows: Executor: Jan - April - July - Oct Judicator: Feb - May - Aug - Nov Praetor: Mar - June - Sep - Dec Any full member may run for one of the positions. Should a conclave member not be able to fulfill their term, an election shall be held to determine a replacement for the remainder of the term. Article II (A) –General Rights of the Conclave The Conclave shall be charged with making emergency decisions on behalf of the alliance via majority vote. An emergency decision is defined as: * A situation where a fast decision is necessary to prevent harm coming to the alliance * The time-frame in which a decision must be made but is too short a time frame to convey the problem to the Grämlins membership * The following situations are forbidden from being treated under the emergency rule # Declaration of an aggressive war # Approval of any treaty containing a mandatory defense or aggression clause # Impeachment of a government member Article II (B) Any Conclave member is able to appoint and dismiss one to three Prelates to his office in order to help them with the duties of their position. Any right not listed below can be passed along to prelates: # Legal validity of a signature to an official document (internal & external) # The right to vote in conclave decisions # The right to speak on behalf of the alliance to another alliance's government. Article II © – Specific rights and duties of Conclave members The Praetor: *Shall work to further the relationship the Grämlins have with other alliances. *Shall organize tech-dealing contracts with other alliances. *Shall post announcements for The Grämlins on other alliance's forums and the Open World Forum. The Executor: *Shall command The Grämlins nations in times of war. *Shall oversee the military readiness of the alliance. *Shall work to improve the military readiness of the alliance *Shall provide guidance and instruction on the art of war. The Judicator: *Shall oversee the charter and its enforcement. *Shall work to improve the economical situation of Grämlins nations. *Shall provide guidance and instructions on how to properly grow a nation. Article II (D) – Impeachment of Conclave members Any Grämlins member may call for the impeachment of a Conclave member. Should their call be supported by four or more members (five in total), it shall be put up for vote. The impeachment vote must meet a simple majority of the alliance for the dismissal of the Conclave member of his position. Voting must follow the guidelines stated in Section VII. Article III – War If any nation of The Grämlins is wrongfully attacked all possible means are to be attempted to resolve the situation peacefully. Should negotiations fail, the alliance shall deploy all its forces to come to the aid of their brother. If a nation protected by Grämlins is attacked for the purpose of acquiring tech, Grämlins reserves the right to conduct military action without diplomatic intervention. Approval from all Conclave members is required to implement this policy. No Grämlin nation shall declare war upon another nation without orders. Any Grämlin nation must follow the orders of the Executor. Declaring war when not ordered to, or not declaring war when ordered to, shall be seen as an infringement of the charter. Article III (A) - Nuclear Warfare Any use of nuclear weaponry must be approved by the Executor, unless the enemy strikes with nuclear weapons first. Article IV – Expulsion Any Grämlins member may be removed from the alliance by a majority decision of all members. Only the Judicator may create a poll for a member to be legally expelled from the alliance. The Judicator is bound by the charter should five or more members support the expulsion of another member. Article V – Aid Any internal aid shall be sent on a voluntary basis with the exception of the alliance being in a state of war. Article VI – Treaties Every treaty must be revised 3 months after coming into effect and every 6 months after the previous revision. Article VII – Voting Procedure Any official voting procedure (be it elections, expulsions or any other) must follow a three step process to represent a valid decision: # Nomination Phase: Any official poll must have a nomination phase to be valid. In this thread, nominations and supporters of positions are determined. The number of supporters needed for a valid nomination shall be determined in the according article. The nomination phase shall last no less than 72 hours. # Discussion Phase: Any official poll must have a discussion phase to be valid. The discussion phase shall last no less than 72 hours. # Voting Phase: Any official poll must have a voting phase to be valid. The voting phase shall last no less than 72 hours and no more than 120 hours. Article VII (A) - Additional rules Certain phases of the voting process may be passed over for the following reasons: # The poll is for an applicant - Nomination and discussion phase are not necessary. # The discussion is about a treaty or war - Nomination phase is unnecessary. # The poll is about a treaty or war and there has been sufficient discussion- Discussion phase is unnecessary. The Conclave has the ability to reduce the duration of a phase (Nomination, Discussion, or voting) to 24 hours on unanimous decision, should the situation require it. Article VIII – On Declassification of Informative Material All threads, started in the separate Conclave forum, must initially hold a vote for the Conclave to determine Qualification of classification, except those containing only administrative material for conducting government business (for example government IRC information) or primarily personal information (reroll information, OOC information etc..) All threads, started the separate Conclave forum, must initially hold a vote for the Conclave to determine Qualification of classification. # The vote of Qualification of Classification will be open for 48 hours. A majority vote (2/3) by Conclave will establish the Qualification of Classification. # Qualification of Classification must be determined as follows. ## Little Importance: ##* Information deemed to be low risk to the safety of The Grämlins must be declassified to membership immediately (72 hours after the Qualification of Classification vote). ## Moderate Importance: ##* Information deemed of moderate risk to the safety of The Grämlins will be subjected to review and a re-vote for the Qualification of Classification in a maximum of one week(7 days). ## High Importance ##* Information deemed of high risk to safety of the Grämlins will be subjected to review and a re-vote for the Qualification of Classification in a maximum of one month (30 days). # All material in the Declassified thread must be disclosed. For example: vote results, discussion among conclave about material, logs, etc. However censorship is acceptable to protect identity of Foreign contacts. Only the names of individuals will be censored. Article IX- Review. This charter must be reviewed once the alliances reaches 60 members or more. Article X- Addendums Any addendum to the charter shall be confirmed by a 2/3rd majority of the membership. Category:Alliance charters Category:The Grämlins